Máscara del Sol
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Un pequeño relato pequeñísimo contado desde el punto de vista de Kafei. Nada pierdo con publicarlo XD


**Máscara del Sol**

Al fin… al fin he recuperado el tesoro preciado que me había sido arrebatado, por el cual he estado huyendo todo este tiempo. Pensar en todo lo que tuve pasar para recuperar este tesoro.

Tengo aún en mi mente esa silueta sombría, una figura pequeña y risueña, pero reía de forma diabólica y se burlaba de mí, y es que en esas condiciones, cualquier transeúnte que me viera lo haría. Pensarían que pude haberme defendido, pero ese niño, ese cuerpecito inofensivo y frágil, portaba una maldición, tenía forma de careta y de ella emanaba algo peor que el dolor, algo peor que la tristeza y el miedo. Lo único que puedo suponer es que de ella emanaba el mal mismo. Mi mente se llenó de oscuridad, mis pensamientos se convirtieron en imágenes dolorosas, recuerdos falsos de experiencias que yo nunca había vivido, sentí… que todo lo que yo amaba desaparecía de mi vida. Intenté huir de esos pensamientos tormentosos y, al final, todo se materializó alrededor mío como una pesadilla que se vuelve realidad.

Me negué a creerlo desde un principio, y aún así, aunque me hice a la idea de que todo seguía igual, me alejé del mundo y escondí mi rostro infantil de todos los que me conocían. No podía dejar que me vieran en este estado tan lamentable. ¿Qué diría mi Anju si viera mi cuerpo y mis manos pequeñas? No podía protegerla con esas manos, no podía envolverla entre mis brazos como siempre solía hacerlo. Quizá se hubiera horrorizado al verme así. ¿Me habría dejado de amar?

Por eso no podía dejar que me mirara a la cara, no con ese rostro de niño. Tuve tanto miedo de mirarla a los ojos, me dio vergüenza mostrarme ante ella. Oculté mi cara tras una máscara tonta. Y lo peor de todo era que había faltado a mi promesa. Mi promesa de que el día acordado yo llevaría la máscara que simboliza nuestra unión. No la tenía conmigo y eso me restó el poco valor que me quedaba para presentarme ante mi amada.

Qué angustia me provocaba pasar las noches en vela, mientras me escondía en aquel cuarto polvoriento y abandonado. Cada noche esperaba ver mi máscara perdida en la Tienda de Curiosidades. Espiaba por horas sin importarme el cansancio y el fastidio, tenía que recuperarla a como diera lugar. Durante esos días no hablaba con nadie, estaba completamente solo. Solo y escondido de las miradas de los demás. Fue una temporada deprimente. Sentía que no lograría cumplir mi promesa a tiempo. Pero cuando faltaba poco para el festival, conocí a un chico.

Un niño de ropas verdes portando una máscara que lucía exactamente como mi cara, llegó a mí con un mensaje. Era de mi preciada Anju. Me sentí más aliviado que nunca, porque me di cuenta de ella seguía esperando por mí, no todo estaba perdido. No sabía quién era ese niño, o qué tenía que ver con Anju, pero vino a mí como caído del cielo a darme un poco de esperanza.

Él fue quien me ayudó a recuperar mi máscara de compromiso. No creí que tendría un corazón tan generoso como para ayudarme a mí, un extraño en el cuerpo de un niño que había sido tan tonto como para meterse en la guarida de un ladrón. No tenía otro objetivo que el de tomar de vuelta lo que me pertenecía, completamente desarmado, sin poder defenderme ni siquiera con mis puños. Y ese niño apareció en el momento justo, cuando creía que sería el fin del mundo antes de que yo pudiera tomar mi máscara. Sin él no hubiera logrado mi cometido, a él le debo el haber recuperado mi tesoro.

Ahora lo recuerdo como un pequeño muy valeroso, sin su ayuda ¿qué hubiera sido de mí?

Mi vida ha vuelto a ser como debió seguir desde un principio gracias a sus hazañas. Sucedieron muchas cosas extraordinarias estos últimos días, pero este día es el más importante, el mejor de todos los días que he estado en esta tierra, hasta hoy. No puedo imaginar otro momento mejor que este, mientras observo mi preciado tesoro. Un rostro aún más resplandeciente, más bello y más placentero que el sol que lastima mis ojos. Definitivamente, de todos los tesoros del mundo, éste es el único que necesito. Cada vez que lo veo, recuerdo la ayuda del tal Link. Gracias a él tengo entre mis manos mi tesoro, está perfecto como siempre, con esa gran sonrisa, dándome a tomar su pequeña y blanca mano mientras con su cándida voz dice "Acepto".

Soy tan feliz… al fin podré estar por siempre con mi ser amado.

__________________________________________________________________

**Ok, sé que no es ni por poquito lo mejor que he escrito, la verdad no estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí esto y siento que debió ser más largo y explicar más cosas, al fin es una bonita historia, pero se suponía que iba a ser un concurso en el que me ponían un límite de extensión. De todas formas, espero que les guste, y pronto actualizaré mis otras historias, incluyendo un oneshot que originalmente sería para ese concurso pero era demasiado largo. Bueno, gracias por tomarse un tiempillo para leerme.**


End file.
